


Tactile

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Tactile, Touching, that's all there is to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: Derek massages Stiles





	Tactile

Stiles rubs his face against Derek's chest, a soft mewling noise escaping his lips. Derek hums in response, fingertips stroking down Stiles' spine with enough pressure to make his back arch in pleasure. Stiles curls his fists in the sheet, eyes tight as Derek finds a spot of tension, the knot soon gone under Derek's ministrations. His hands relax and his face goes slack as Derek's hands brush over the swell of his ass.

"You okay?" Derek asks, and Stiles nods in response. "Use your words, please."

Stiles licks his dry lips before he answers. "I'm good. Just... post-orgasm bliss."

"Bliss, huh? Sounds like a drug," Derek says, a hint of laughter in his tone.

Stiles looks up and grins. "You're very addicting. So's your dick."

Derek's lips twitch but he deadpans, "Charming, Stiles."

"Prince Charming," Stiles corrects, laughing and kissing his chin before returning to his position on Derek's chest. "More of the touching thing, please. It's nice."

Derek manhandles Stiles until he's lying on top of his chest fully and Stiles remembers another time they were lying like this, forced by paralytic poison. Then, Stiles was too hyper aware of death and danger to fully appreciate it. The same is definitely not true now and he relishes in the feel of every inch of his body that presses against Derek's. He wiggles slightly until their cocks are in a more comfortable position, then closes his eyes and lets himself feel.

Derek's hands are both on him now, fingertips pressing against his shoulder blades and working their way down. Stiles has always had trouble staying still, even in his mother's womb he was constantly turning and kicking; if he's not moving he's not living. But here and now, with Derek touching him and soothing some part of him that Stiles himself didn't even know was restless, he feels like he could stay there for days without moving a muscle.

_Werewolf fingers must be magic_, Stiles thinks what could be minutes or hours later. Derek's stroking his back lightly now, the tension gone and Stiles' body pliant beneath his fingers.

Stiles kisses the parts of Derek he can reach, and smiles when he feels a rumble from Derek's chest that indicates both he and his wolf are pleased. He settles his head back on Derek's chest and closes his eyes as Derek teases his fingertips along Stiles' ribs.

"I love you," the words slip out of Stiles' mouth without intention, right when he's on the verge of sleep. He tenses when Derek's fingers pause in response, but doesn't take it back. He means every word.

With his ear to Derek's chest, Stiles listens as Derek's heart beat changes, rapid for a moment before he breathes and exhales, the beat settling to steady and strong.

"I know. I love you, too," Derek replies with certainty.

Stiles knows it, too. He smiles, kisses Derek again and rests his head on his chest. Derek strokes his back again and Stiles drifts to sleep, Derek's hands keeping him warm and safe.

...

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get back into writing these two and went with something short, sweet, and sappy.
> 
> Also, I wrote this on my phone so please ignore any spelling/grammar or autocorrect mistakes.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
